The present invention relates to a numerical problem solving game and more particularly pertains to asking numerical questions and providing the answer in puzzle form.
Educating children has always been a difficult task. Most children do not stay interested long enough to learn certain topics and skills. One must always search for a new and interesting way to try and educate children. The use of games has been a very successful tool in educating because children believe they are having fun while at the same time they are learning.
Math skills are on the decline. Many attempts to combine math skills into game form have failed because of the disinterest shown by children. What is needed is a game that will incorporate math skills and will ensure that a child remains actively interested while participating.
The present invention attempts to solve the aforementioned problems by providing a numerical problem solving game that utilizes a jumbled letter grid that will provide the answers to given math question or other question which calls for a numerical answer. Thus, the child will attempt to answer the math question, and then search through the grid to find out if their answer is correct.
The use of games for amusement purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, games for amusement purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,815 to Sturtz discloses a word forming game comprised of a game board with crossword puzzle inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,707 to McNeight discloses a game in which the answers to a set of questions are given as numbers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,002 to Scelzo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,611 to Fedele disclose additional mathematical game for education and amusement purposes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mathematical problem solving game for asking mathematical or numerical questions and providing the answer in puzzle form.
In this respect, the numerical problem solving game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of asking numerical questions and providing the answer in puzzle form.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mathematical problem solving game which can be used for asking mathematical questions and providing the answer in puzzle form. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games for amusement purposes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved numerical problem solving game. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved numerical and mathematical problem solving game and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a book comprised of a plurality of pages. A plurality of sets of questions are disposed on the various of pages in the book. Each of the questions calls for a numerical answer. A plurality of sets of jumbled letter grids are disposed on the plurality of pages of the books. Each of the jumbled letter grids corresponds directly with a single set of numerical questions whereby numerical answers for the single set of mathematical questions can be found in verbal form within the single jumbled letter grid.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved numerical problem solving game which has all the advantages of the prior art games for mathematical teaching and amusement purposes and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved numerical problem solving game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mathematical problem solving game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a mathematical problem solving game economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mathematical problem solving game for asking numerical questions and providing the answer verbally in puzzle form.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mathematical problem solving game generally embodied within a book comprised of a plurality of pages. A plurality of sets of questions are disposed on the various of pages in the book. Each of the questions calls for a numerical answer. A plurality of sets of jumbled letter grids are disposed on the plurality of pages of the books. Each of the jumbled letter grids corresponds directly with a single set of numerical questions whereby numerical answers for the single set of mathematical questions can be found in verbal form within the single jumbled letter grid.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.